A Day in the Life of FNaF Animatronics
by SuperMarioLord64
Summary: The writer embarks on a journey with the Fazbear band.


Chapter 1: Foxy

As we all know, Foxy is a character in the FNaF universe. But have we stopped to wonder what he does when he's not entertaining people on stage or attacking Mike Schmidt? As we all know, he resides in Pirate's Cove. But what is really behind those curtains? Is there a ship near the restaraunt? Is there a little pond? Is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza built near the ocean? Now let's take a peek behind what really happens in Pirate's Cove. (from this point on, Foxy is talking from his point of view, and the words marked in [square brackets] contain the action. Words in "quotes" is actually the writer and the reader speaking and the words not marked in anything is just Foxy speaking.)

Let's kill some time while Fazbear's Pizza is on holiday break. I enter my home Pirate's Cove, where you will find my ship, the S.S Foxy! This is what I do while Freddy and his friends perform. Let's hop onto the ship and see what we find here! [Foxy hops on the S.S Foxy] Let's look for some golden pizza! [Foxy helms the ship and the writer hops on] "So, this is what you do while Fazbear's Pizza is on holiday?" Why yes, of course! This is the reason you hopped onto my ship, is it not? "Well, how are you controlling the boat with one hand and one hook?" That, my pirate friend, is a pirate secret! [A few days later, we arrive on a pizza shaped island] Here we are my friends! Isle Pizzarina! The legend is true! If you didn't know about this legend, it says that the first Fazbear Pizza was opened right here, where it actually rains pizza! Here, take this metal detector, it is specifically programmed to find the famed golden pizza. [The writer and reader awkwardly takes the metal detector and walks around] "So far, nothing." You take the bottom half of the island, I'll take the top half.

[A week later we finally find the golden pizza]

Eureka! This is perfect! Now let's go back to Fazbear's Pizza and put this on the menu! "Don't you need a 3D printer to do this? I mean, the golden pizza is very rare and only one exists." I solved that matey! When I was being built, my eyes were programmed to 3D print anything golden. "Alrighty then, let's go back to the mainland." [Foxy and the reader and writer hop on the S.S Foxy] Let's go home!

[Days after we crossed the marinara sea, we finally got back to Fazbear's Pizza]

We're back! "Finally, now let's put this on the menu." Okay then, 3D Printer, activate! [Dozens of golden pizza clones were being 3d printed and is now the best-selling item on the menu]

(Back to the writer's POV)

Did you enjoy that story? This is exactly what happens when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is on holiday and no customers were around. I actually went on this trip with Foxy and got to find the famed golden pizza on Isle Pizzarina. The following is the interview I had with Foxy.

Writer: So, is this what you really do when you have free time? Going sailing?

Foxy: Of course! I wouldn't be called "Foxy the Pirate" if I didn't go sailing!

Writer: Have you had any trouble with Mike Schmidt, the night guard here?

Foxy: Nah, he's my best friend!

Writer: Okay, do you have any relationships?

Foxy: I am currently dating Mangle, who is on a cruise right now.

Writer: Okay, that's what I expected.

Writer: Anything to say before we conclude this interview?

Foxy: I don't want you to leave! You can hide out in my ship and be friends with me!

Writer: Okay, I can do that! You don't happen to have a computer, do you?

Foxy: I actually do have a computer! It's located below deck in room 14A.

Writer: Do you play any games?

Foxy: I am an old pro at Counterstrike: Global Offensive! I can also play Borderlands!

Writer: An avid gamer, indeed! Do you happen to know where Mangle is heading for vacation?

Foxy: I heard she's headed for Australia. Though she once told me that she was going to France, but came back with a bunch of German souveniers. I think she's headed for Greece or something.

Writer: Ah, so she normally lies to you, but you don't care, right?

Foxy: As long as she sees the world, yes, I don't care.

Writer: Ah, did she send you any postcards?

Foxy: Yes, here's one when she went to England, one where she went to France, and one where she went to Brazil.

Writer: Wow, she's a traveller! Do you go sometimes?

Foxy: Yes, heres a picture of me and Mangle in front of the Leaning tower of Pisa!

Writer: Wow, in Italy! Did you go to Rome?

Foxy: Rome is a beautiful city! And so is Herculaneum!

Writer: I've been there and climbed Mount Vesuvius! I think that will conclude our interview for today. I will talk to you next week!

Foxy: You can chat with me in general! I'm always on the S.S Foxy!

(End of interview)

So thats when I realized I ended up as one of Foxy's pirate crewmembers! I am happy I did this! Hopefully I can chat with Bonnie, Chica or Freddy sometime!


End file.
